Qui a dit que l'internat c'était ennuyeux ?
by Psycho-shit
Summary: Quand les jeunes se rebellent, que une educatrice pas très commode débarque, que les clans se forment et que les couples suivent. C'est la pagaille... SakuX ..? Couples a definir par vous ! Ni yaoi, ni yuri "
1. L'entrée en scène de la tres mature Anko

Oyahoo mina-san !

Je suis de retour (pour vous , Bref. xD)

Petite fanfiction sans grande prétention. Juste l'envie d'écrire un peu...

Merci a tout ceux qui passerons par ici ! DDD

* * *

Vendredi 31 Aout 2007, 20h45.

_" Cher journal,_

_c'est sans aucun regret que je t'annonce aujourd'hui que j'arrete de t'écrire._

_C'est officiel, ma vie est foireuse..._

_L'écrire en plus de la vivre m'est insuportable._

_Adieu. "_

* * *

_Mardi 2 Septembre 2008, 14h26._

_Soit, un an plus tard._

**POV ..?**

Bon, c'est pas si grave au fond... C'est juste... Oh purée... Putain de merde de sacré de dieu. Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? TT.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Ca va aller... Après tout c'est qu'une bande de gamins...

Ouais, juste des gamins... Mais quels gamins, hein ?! De la racailles, des délinquants, des névrosés, des ptites frappes, des défoncés, des détraqués, des guelles cassées, des enragés, des rebelles,des...

Ca va, ca va... Rappelles toi que tu es en mission ! Aller, ca suffit ! Tu prends sur toi même et tu arretes ton cirque ! Pfff... Ca craint. Et je suis quoi deja moi ? (prends une lettre dans la poche droite de son manteau:) educatrice. (parcours rapidement la lettre des yeux ) ...Ah oui, d'accord, l'ancien educ' s'est jetté du toit des dortoirs. Banale situation... UU OMG...

Tiens, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui ? --" Il a jamais vu une jolie femme regarder un batiment ? Bon, c'est possible que je sois au millieu de la route en train de parler a voix haute comme j'en ai parfois l'habitude mais... Oh ! Merde... Retour en arrière, je gueule au millieu de la route ET je bloque la circulation.

Tu es desespérente Anko. En plus, c'est pas comme si il etait accueillant ce pensionnat ! Il est gris avec une énoooorme grille, des barreaux aux fênetres, genre vieux jeu et très stricte. C'est un camp de disciplinaire ou quoi ? Ca m'etonnerais même pas ! Avec ma chance, ils seront tous là, les affreux élèves, parce qu'il auront volé des bagnoles, braqués des banques, tués leurs parents et agressé mémé dans la rue TT

- Heu... Excusez moi, mais vous comptez bientôt me payer ?

Je fussile du regard l'inconscient qui m'a coupée dans mes lamentation. Je le vois deglutir difficilement. T'as peur hein! Bien fait , NA ! MOUHAHa!

-Ne vous pressez surtout pas (plus bas) de toute façon le compteur tourne.

Ah... Merde. Bon, allons y alors. J'étais attendue pour quel heure déja..? Dix heure quart ? Ca va, j'ai que cinq heures et onze minutes de retard. UU

* * *

**POV Normal.**

Anko se décida enfin a reprendre ses affaires (2 lourdes valises, un sac de sport plein a craquer, un sac de voyage d'apparence plus léger & son coussin Indispensable pour les longs voyages :D ) et a payer le chauffeur de taxi qui lança un "Ah! C'est pas trop tôt!" dédaigneux avant de s'en aller. Elle faillit lui faire un signe grossier mais se retiens de justesse en pensant qu'elle était "éducatrice" maintenant... " Mouais...

Trainant l'ensemble de ces bagages, elle s'approche de la grille.

Une nouvelle vie commence pour elle.

Et c'est de mauvais augure pour les personnes habitant dans le pensionnat. Ca c'est certain.

- Shizune ?

- Heu... Oui ?

- Apporte moi du Sake !

- Mais... La nouvelle va arriver...

- On s'en fout ! Donne !

Shizune soupire et s'execute.

trois bouteilles plus tard

- PAF ! Gliiiiing...!

- Et mer... Zut. Mais elle est pas croyaaaable .."

* * *

_Je vous laisse le loisir de deviner qui est le personnage avec Shizune xD_

_Chapitre pas long. Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est le début. La mise en gout, l'apéro, l'amuse-gueule, le chips, le... le... Bref XD_

_Je compte sur vous pour mettre votre avis ;)_

_ArOnjun._


	2. La sortie, la convocation, le flippe

Merci a ceux qui m'ont mis quelques review's, ça m'a motivée a mettre la suite plus vite que je ne comptais le faire... xD

Pour les couples je vous demande votre avis pour les couples finaux car je compte bien les faire s'amuser x) (Bein oui, vous en connaisez beaucoup vous des gens qui se sont rencontré a 16 ans, qui n'était jamais sortit avec personne et qui se marie et reste ensemble jusqu'a ce que la mort les sépare ? --")

**POV Normal.**

C'était dingue. Comment pouvait-on changer aussi... radicalement en une seule année ..?

Elle.

Elle était faible, peu sûre d'elle, ne souhaitait que plaire, etre encore plus mince, qu'il la regarde, ...

Pourquoi était-elle devenue ainsi ? Qu'était devenue la petite Sakura Haruno aux grands yeux emeraudes et innocents ..?

Ou était passée la perpertuelle rivale de Ino, la petite naive au grand front ..?

Et Sasuke Uchiwa ? Oublié, peut-être..?

Non. Il y avait un problème. Et un de taille.

Ce n'était pas Sakura Haruno. Ce n'était pas elle.

C'était le pensée général de tout les gens la connaisant. De près ou de loin.

* * *

_Mercredi 3 Septembre 2008, 7h48._

Elle traversa le dortoir rapidement répondant juste ce qu'il fallait aux "_bonjour_" et autres politesses. Pitoyable. Elle siffla entre ses dents et acceléra un peu plus. C'était le premier jour de cours, elle devait etre levée depuis environ... Trois heures du matin ? Le problème c'était que la dirlo était au courant aussi. Sa petite sortie nocturne n'était pas passée innaperçue. En ce moment même elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tsunade, directrice de l'école et de l'internat. Elle avait rendez-vous à 7h30. Calculez le temps de retard qu'elle avait. x)

* * *

**POV Sakura..**

Merde. Je savais que j'aurais pas du passer par les toilettes des garçons ... "  
En plus la fênetre s'était refermée et j'ai galéré pour réussir a la défoncer... Pourquoi je suis pas allée par l'étude, comme d'habitude ? C'est beaucoup plus facile ! Puis, quelle idée aussi elle a eue la dirlo... Dormir dans la chambre a coté des toilettes des mecs en attendant que son appart' soit refait. Non mais je vous jure ! " Sa tête lorsqu'elle m'a vue passé par la fênetre. Devait pas s'y attendre a ce coups là XDDDD  
N'empeche maintenant ça va être la merd pour sortir... Dire que ça fait plus de six mois que je sors toutes les semaines ! Bon, je suis arrivée. Je fais quoi maintenant ..? Je toque bien sagement ou... J'entre direct style hyper je-m-en-foutisme ? x) La deuxième solutions me semble un peu _hard_. Si je suis renvoyée ça va être pire encore. Bon allez, je toque.

-**QUOI ?  
**  
Ah... Ca respire la joie et la bonne humeur. Je vais en prendre pour mon grade je le sens... _Hahahaaa_. Bon ok, c'est pas drôle. J'ouvre doucement la porte et jette un regard craintif dans la pièce: la dirlo est assise sur son bureau, une bouteille de Sake a la main et des cernes monstres sous les yeux. Oups... Je deglutis. Et si je me sauvais en courant ? C'est pas une bonne idée ça ? x) Je m'apprete a claquer la porte lorsque la vieille prends la parole:

- On ne vous attendait plus, Haruno..!

Repérée. En plus elle parle gentillement. Y'a un truc qui cloche...

- Savez vous ce qui en coute de quitter les dortoirs au millieu de la nuit ?

Son sourire ne m'inspire pas confiance. Qu'est ce qui va ENCORE me tomber dessus. Comme si je l'avais mérité... ToT Ok, je l'ai **peut-etre** mérité. Gloups, le regard...

-Humhum !

Je tourne vivement la tête et apperçois une femme, la vingtaine surement, qui est assise et semble attendre. Elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse d'être là... T'inquiète vieille, t'es pas la seule... " Je ne l'ai jamais croisée. Peut-etre une nouvelle prof ?

- Ah... Je vous avais presque oubliée, Mlle Mitarashi. " Dit Tsunade dans un soupir. " Je vous présente Sakura Haruno, 1ère année de lycée."

"Mitarashi" m'évalua du regard un long moment, semblant réfléchir. Elle souffla et se levant, s'avança vers moi.

- Anko Mitarashi. Je suis votre nouvelle éducatrice.

QUOI ? OO Mais... Elle a quasi notre âge !! C'est quoi le blem' de cet internat ? Comme si ELLE allait se faire respecter... Mouhahahaa... Elle sait ou elle a atterit au moins ? XD Quand je vois déja rien que les gens de ma classe... Elle va jamais tenir le coups. Tiens, qu'est ce qu'elle disait a l'instant ..?

-...savoir puisque tu n'es pas venue au refectoire hier soir.

Et? En quoi c'est un problème ? x) J'avais un truc mieux a faire figurez vous... J'hoche la tête, a quoi bon user ma salive ? Elle me fixe. Vexée mademoiselle ? :D Ah non tiens, elle sourit.

- Sale caractère pas vrai ? On va bien s'entendre, je le sens.

Heu... C'était pas un compliment ? Non, je crois pas, vu le sourire de sadique.

-Bon, Mlle Mitarashi, je vous laisse vous occupez d'elle. Tachez de ne pas exagérer sur la punition. (Regard sous-entendu de la directrice) Je vous attends en fin d'après midi dans mon bureau pour votre rapport de la première journée.

L'éduc fait une révérence comme de coutume et je me sens un peu cloche a rester debout comme un piquet. Bon, tant pis, je sors. Pas question de m'abbaiser a m'incliner devant la dirlo... Mitarashi sors enfin du bureau et elle me fait signe de la suivre. Arrivée devant un ancien local, elle tourne la clé et me dit de rester devant la porte. Je fais genre " j'ai pas entendu" et frachis le seuil derrière elle. Elle le remarque a la seconde près ou je pose un pied dans le bureau et me fonce dessus, poing levé. Elle va pas me frapper quand même ? OO  
Non. Elle s'arrete a quelques millimètres de mon visage, effleurant ma joue dans une sorte d'avertissement.

-... OO

Je re-sors du bureau en vitesse et me barre en courant. Etrangement, j'ai peur de cette fille. La manière dont elle a réagit temoigne d'un long entrainement et d'une puissance qui n'est pas donnée a tout le monde. Elle n'est pas normale. Je le resens dans tout mon être.

* * *

**POV Anko .**  
Gé-nial ! J'ai reussi a lui faire peur ... " Educatrice, c'est tout a fait le métier qu'il me fallait. Mes qualités étant la patience, la disponibilité, le sens de l'ecoute, l'egoïsme... A non, ça pas x) Je suis née pour être un modèle pour les mioches... C'est ma vocation la plus profonde... Biensur... Tout le monde y a cru j'espere ? --" La cloche sonne, c'est l'heure de rentrer en classe. Mon vrai rôle commence maintenant.

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus long. (les autres le seront plus promis! XD)  
Pas très marrant, c'est clair. --"  
Mais il est juste là pour vous mettre en situation.  
Un peu trop basé sur Sakura peut-etre ?  
Ne vous inquietez pas ! les autres personnages arrivent ! :D

Bisoux les gens! :3


	3. Tête de mercurochrome !

**Titre :** Qui a dit que l'internat c'était ennuyeux ?  
**Auteur :** Heu, bein, moi (Alias AkariKazan, ArOnjun ou Jam3s-4nd-lily, ça diffère... xD)  
**Bêta-lecteur :** ... J'ai honte. Personne. xD  
**Couples **: Qui vivra, verra.

**Nombres de chapitres :** voici deja le troisième... Pour la suite rien n'est determiné XDDDD  
**Rating **: 13+ a cause de la vulgarité de certains personnages (excusez les uu) et parce que je risque de me laisser emporté donc autant mettre directement ça...  
**Disclaimer :** L'autre jour, a la mer, je les ai trouvé en faisant un château. Si, si... Pfff! Tout appartient toujours a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Note(s) :** Voici la suiiiiite tant attendue de nos chers protagonistes dans ce magnifiiiique lieu qu'est le pensionat ! Je laisse la parole a ces gens gens pleins de vitalité qui vous décriront toute cette beauté mieux que moi ! XD

* * *

**POV ..?**

Qui dit premier jour de cours, dit premier jour d'emm... d'ennui. Des journées entières a s'ennuyer assis sur des bancs, entourés d'élèves moroses et pour la plupart pas très sympathique. Du moins, a première vue.

Oui, vous l'avez bien compris, je suis nouvelle. Et paumée en prime... Vive la rentrée ! Vive les parents ! Et surtout, vive moi ! Huuuuum.

Bref. Il faudrait que je me décide a demander le chemin a quelqu'un... Ce mec , là, avec les cheveux rouges, peu être ? Non, finalement on va plutôt attendre, il a pas l'air commode.

Rhooo et puis Mer.. Zut ! Pourquoi je me fais de la bile ? Il va pas me bouffer. Tout est dans la manière de l'aborder...

- Hé , toi, là ! Oui, toi ! Avec ta tête de mercurochrome! Tu saurais pas ou sont les dortoirs ?

Qu'est ce que je disais juste avant ? A oui, tout est dans l'art du dialogue.. Le gars me regarde vraiment bizzarement puis s'approche doucement de ma frêle personne. Il me veut quoi ce con ? Il s'approche toujours, s'arettant juste quand il me frôle. C'est quoi ce mec ? Il me regarde tout sourire et demande l'air de rien :

- Tête de quoi ?

Il croit me faire peur peut-etre ..? Ou bien qu'il me fait de l'effet ? Hahaha... Gamin !!Je vais jouer le jeu, tiens ! Juste pour lui montrer a ce macho, qui est la plus forte. J'effleure de mon bras son torse, pose ma tête tout près de son cou et passe ma main sur son épaule:

-Mercurochrome. Tu connais surement pas... En même temps c'est normal, faut etre cultivé pour le savoir (Elle lui fait un très très grand sourire.) Mais sois pas vexé, je suis sur que t'es un très bon coup. Bon, tu sais pas oû sont les dortoirs ? (Se recule très calmement.)

Le mec semble être un bref instant destabilisé car il m'indique une direction de la tête.

-Merci, mon chou ! (légere pointe de moquerie dans la voix.)

Bein quoi ? Faites pas cette tête ! Je suis juste gentille avec le pauvre garçon... Et en attendant, j'ai enfin une direction a suivre... Dortoirs me voici !

* * *

**POV ..?**

Je suis completement crevé. En plus, Ino qui crie sur Naruto juste a coté de moi améliore pas les choses. Et si elle la fermais deux secondes ? Rhalala. Le pire c'est que c'est ma meilleure amie... Comment je peux être ami avec elle ? Elle parle pas, elle hurle !Rhhhhhaa !

-Ino, ta gueule deux minutes, je dors.

Rhooo, qu'elles sont susceptible les filles... La voila qui me crie dessus... Elle a ses règles ou quoi ?

-NON , MAIS, T'ES PAS GENE ? TU DORS TOUT LE TEMPS ET ON TE DIT JAMAIS RIEN ET TOI TU VIENDRAIS NOUS DIRE DE NOUS TAIRE ? NARA, TU ABUSES !!

-Ino... Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

La, elle se tait direct, cassée dans son truc. On réglera ça plus tard. Je mets ma tête sur la table du refectoire où nous sommes supposés manger, l'entourant de mes bras. Dodoooo...

_5 minutes plus tard._

Je dormais bien paisiblement lorsqu'une furie blonde est rentrée dans la salle.

- MERCUROCHROMEEEEEE ! GRRRRRR!

Elle s'est precipitée sur un mec de terminal, Sasori je crois..., aux cheveux rouges qui avait pas l'air rassuré.

-TU LE SAVAIS, HEIN ? TU LE SAVAIIIIIS !

Attendez, c'est que ça devient interessant... Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Je fais même l'effort de me relever sur mes coudes pour voir, ce qui devient dur vu qu'une foule d'élèves les entourent déja. La fille, blonde (ce qui explique tout UU), les cheveux en quatres couettes, est au centre de l'attention. Elle porte une robe courte, bordeau et une ceinture qui lui serre la taille. Elle est plutôt grande et pas trop laide. Elle pourrait même être plutôt jolie en faite.. Si elle avait pas le visage tout rouge et une affreuse lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.. D

-... Faut être cultivée.

C'est quoi cette réponse de tapette ? Elle l'attaque directement et tout ce qu'il lui sors c'est "Faut etre cultivée" ? Le pire c'est que ça la fait réagir. Elle lui abois litéralement au visage :

-C'EST PAS PAREIL, TROUFFION ! TOI, TU SAVAIS PAS CE QUE C'ETAIS DU MERCUROCHROME, DONC TU ES PAS CULTIVE ! MOI, JE SAVAIS PAS QUE C'ETAIS LES DOUCHES DES MECS, PARCE QU'UN TROU DUC' M'A INDUITE EN ERREUR... TU PIGES LA DIFFERENCE OU TU VEUX UN DESSIN ?

Elle le fusille du regard. Ca va etre un massacre, une mise a mort. Et personne ne semble se décider a intervenir...

- Hé, respire, femme galère, tu vas t'étouffer... Déja que tu m'as réveillé alors si en plus y'a les pompiers qui doivent rappliquer ...

Quoi ? J'ai dis une connerie ? Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça ?

-Macho.

Tiens, elle l'a juste soufflé du bout des lèvres.

- TU TE CROIS MIEUX QUE LUI ? HE BEIN NON! T'ES PAREIL ! UN MACHO STUPIDE ! MYSOGINE !

Je me disais bien... C'est déja mieux. Je lève un sourcil et attends une suite... Qui n'arrive pas.

La porte claque derrière elle. Furieuse, elle a quitté les lieux. tout le monde se regarde interloqués, c'est qui cette fille .?

* * *

**POV Temari.**

Je vais tuer quelqu'un.

Soit l'espèce de mysogine fini ou l'abruti de mercurochrome ! Ah, ça va pas aller comme ça ! Je les tuerais ! uu

Mais avant de les tuer, je les torturerais. Je leurs couperais les doigts un par un et leurs mettraient en bouche, je leur ferais manger leurs propres organes et puis, tout doucement, avec un cutter, je les acheverais.

Faut pas me chercher ! Je suis pas une Sabaku no pour rien ! Ils vont connaitre la très grande et très puissante Temari (NDA : Elle a oublié la très modeste... ) ARF ! Y'a un truc a cheveux rouges qui dépasse du coin du couloir. Je fais quoi ? Je vais le tuer ou je m'en occupe une autre fois ? Il tourne la tête par ici. Ah... C'est pas M'sieur Mercuro'. Son visage me dit quelque chose. Encore un qui me dévisage d'ailleurs... Ils ont bouffés quoi les gens aujourd'hui.. ?

-Temari ?

Pourquoi il a l'air si choq...

-Gaara !

* * *

Pas très long mais je coupe là ! XD

Apparition de Sasori, Temari & Shikamaru (et un petit bout de Gaara xD)

Content ? :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas je me suis bien éclatée a décrire Temari..!

Prochain chapitre beaucoup plus long ! ;)

Bisoooouuux! Je reviens bientôt xD


	4. L'école de toute les perversités

_Chapitre pleins de fautes, sorry .. Je me suis grouillée de le mettre en ligne parce que je traine là... :S_

_Bref. Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**POV Gaara.**

- Gaara !

... Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Comment vas tu ?

Et la voila qui m'ebouriffe déja les cheveux... uu Elle change paaaaas .." Dire qu'elle vient d'avoir dix-huit ans...

- Hn.

Elle me fait un très grand sourire de très mauvais présage. Pour moi en tout cas. Enfin,quand je vous dit de mauvais présage... C'est qu'elle ne sourit pas facilement, a part quand elle essaye de cacher qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur et qu'elle va faire un meurtre. A moins qu'elle aie fort.. Que dis-je, TRES fort changé. En même temps la dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était il y a... un an et demi ? Par là...

-Toujours aussi bavard...

Jusque la, ça parrait pas être une critique.

- Tu ne change pas.

Ah bein, ça je m'y attendait pas.. ! Elle s'est même pas énervée !? OO Voyons voir...

-J'suis crevé. Fous moi la paix.

- Un peu de respect pour tes ainés, sale gosse! Qu'est ce que tes parents t'ont appris donc ! ?

Je rêve ou elle fait même de l'humour maintenant...

- ...

- Kankuro est dans le coin ?

- Temari ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- A ton avis ?

- Réponds. (ton froid, sans réplique possible.)

- ...

- Réponds !! (ton glacial)

- Tu es vraiment infernal ! Tu serais pas mon frère je t'aurais déja crevé.

Oulaaaa... C'est qu'elle sait se faire respecter ! Ha-ha-ha. Elle ferais presque peur.

- Mais... Je te dois bien des explications.

- Hn.

- Ou sont les dortoirs ?

Je soupire. Elle a un don pour se débiner...

- Après. Maintenant, tu me réponds.

Là, c'est elle qui soupire. Elle détourne la tête , fixant le mur ou je suis appuyé. Il y a un problème...

- Elle m'a virée de la maison.

- ...

- Je savais pas où aller alors... J'ai été trouver Baki.

Nous y voila. .

- Baki ? Tu es allée trouver Baki ?

- .. Hai...

Je la plaque contre le mur et lui souffle a l'oreille:

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Elle a peur, je le sens. Pourtant, je ne la lache pas. Elle ne me regarde pas et baisse la tête, mal a l'aise.

- Yo, la jeunesse !

Kakashi-seisen. Son ton est sympathique mais on voit bien qu'il ne rigole pas . Il nous fixe. Non, en faite, il fixe Temari. Qui fixe d'ailleurs toujours le mur. De quoi on doit avoir l'air ? " Il nous regarde bizzarement. Analysons pourquoi si vous le voulez bien : Temari est collée au mur, ma main sur son cou, ma bouche quasi sur son oreille (a la menacer mais ça il le sait pas..) et elle fixe le mur d'une manière un peu cruche. Ce sale pervers doit déja s'imaginer des choses...

- Subaku No, je crois savoir que la direction t'as déja dit de ne pas ramener tes copines dans l'enceinte de l'internat ...?

- Hai.

- Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait là ? (montre Temari de la tête)

- Je crois, senseï, que vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ce genre de choses...

Gagné, il détourne le regard, soudain mystérieusement captivé par le mur. Ils sont magiques ou quoi ? Ou bien , ils comptent le nombre de briques... C'est ça ! Ils jouent a qui comptent le plus de briques avec Temari. Rhooo... Mauvais joueur le Senseï, il se gratte le crâne et me lance, s'éloingnant déja. (et abbandonnant Temari XD)

- On ne s'est pas vu.

- ...

- Ca aurait pas été plus simple de lui dire qu'on était frère et soeur .?

-...

- Je vois.

- Je t'emmène aux dortoirs.

- Arigato.

* * *

**POV Temari**

Je suis Gaara calmement, évitant de trop le regarder. Qu'est ce qu'il a changé... Et, c'est quoi, ces cheveux rouges ? " En prime, j'ai cru apercevoir un tatouage dans le bas de son cou, tout a l'heure. C'est que c''est un rebelle mon frérot. Si ça se trouve il n'a pas qu'un tatou d'ailleurs !! Et des piercings peut-etre aussi ? D

-Gaa...

-Voila, on est arrivé.

On a parlé en même temps. Ca ne semble pas le deranger que je n'ai pas finis ma phrase. Ptite ordure ! Pfff. Hé! Mais il fait quoi ? Ou il va comme ça ? Il m'abbandonne au millieu de la cour ce fils de chien !

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'accompagner jusque dans ton dortoir ?

-...

- Tu ouvres tes yeux, tu repères ton nom sur la liste et tu go' a ta chambre.

- ...

- Capiche .?

Il attends pas ma réponse et tourne les talons, mains dans les poches. C'est qu'il est sex mon frangin /

Bon, voyons voir cette liste. Ah. Elle est énorme et juste sur le mur en face de moi. Comment j'ai pu la louper ? -" Alons allons. Ah, voila !

" No Subaku Temari - Haruno Sakura - Kin Tsuchi Chambre 13"

Mais... Mais... C'est que ces cons ont fait une faute dans mon nom !! Subaku No, bande d'enflure ! Rhaaaa. En plus on est dans la chambre treize... Si ça c'est pas un signe d'un futur malheur... Xx Je ramasse mes bagages (qui consiste en deux sacs.) et avance vers la porte du batiment nommé "DORTOIRS FILLE." Dire que je cherchais ça. C'est écrit en énorme, en rouge et en gras. Mercurochrome devait bien se foutre de ma gueule. Bopn, je vais pas penser a lui, c'est pas le moment. J'ouvre la porte (qui grince affreusement) et pénétre dans un hall simple : un escalier en bois tronant au fond la pièce, du carellage noir couvre le sol et le peu de lumière qui filtre par l'unique fenetre située derrière d'épais rideaux poussièreux n'éclaire pas grand chose. Acceuillant tout cela. Passant outre ces "quelques détails" je monte les escaliers. Une armée romaine débarquerait que ça ne ferait pas plus de bruit... Le bois est vieux et je comprends vite que c'est impossible de se faire la malle par là. Enfin, pas discretement du moins. " Je souffle comme un vieux phoque lorsque j'arrive au 2ème étage. C'est que le premier est condamné. Je me traine jusqu'au numéro treize et entre dans la pièce qui devrait être vide.(NDA : pour rappel, ils sont sensés etre en cours vu que ça a sonné XD) Ce qui n'est (comble du hazard ") évidement pas le cas. Un jeune yankee est au centre de la pièce, assise en tailleur. Elle lève les yeux et me scrute avant de les détourner pour continuer a se vernir les ongles de pied.

- Salut.

J'ai dis que cette année, je serais gentille. Mon premier acte dans ce sens xD. Elle relève la tête me jauge du regard, et semble me considérer digne de sa personne car elle hoche la tête et réponds du bout des levres :

- Salut. Tu es Temari ?

- Hai. Et toi, tu es qui ?

- Sakura.

Pas très bavarde. J' espere que la deuxième fille est plus sympa sinon ça promet l'ambience de chambre..!

- Dis, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Elle sourit d'un sourire sans joie et prends son temps avant de lacher un maigre :

- Possible.

Génial ! Ca nous avance. Bavarde a ce que je vois. Je prends mon sac fouille un instant dedans, sors mes clopes, ouvre la fênetre et fume au millieu de la pièce.Tiens, ça la fait réagir.

- C'est interdit dans l'ensemble de l'internat.

Bavarde, sympathique et superbement cool. Je me réjouit de cette année qui promet d'etre palpitante. Je me retourne vers la fenetre et continue a fumer comme si de rien n'était. C'est là que je suis surprise de sentir une présence a coté de moi. Je tourne la tête et regarde, interloquée, Sakura en train de fumer a mes cotés un sourire espiègle collé au visage. Je prends une voix de pouf'pouf' superieure :

- C'est interdit dans l'ensemble de l'internat.

Son sourire s'élargit. Finalement je l'aime bien celle-la.

* * *

**POV Normal.**

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- A ton avis ?

- Bein... Je sais paaaaas .

- Utilise ton sens de l'observation sombre cretin.

- Bon... Heu... Alors... Zut! Tu fais quoi ?

- Indice : J'ai des jumelles en main.

- Ah... J'avais pas vu, tiens.

- ... (sans voix.)

- Baka. Il mate les filles.

- Quo... QUOI ? -/- Quels filles ?

- Haruno et une blondasse.

- Sakura ? Oo

- Hai. Ces seins ont encore grossis (Sourire pervers.)- .. ! OO"

- (OQO) (cette emoticone represente les deux bakas les yeux exorbitrés et en train de baver xD)

- Sai, tu fais une drôle de tête.

- C'est que Sakura vient de se pencher par la fênetre et que j'ai une vue imprenable sur son sous-tif' -Q-

- ... O-O

- -Q-

- (Lui arrachant les jumelles des mains) Q

- Vous etes lourds les gars.

La porte de la chambre treize coté garçons claqua.

* * *

_Alors, qui sont les deux garçons sans noms des dernières lignes ? _

_Mon dieu, que de mystère. _

_C'est tellement difficile a deviner XD_

_Chapitre beaucoup basé sur Temari car c'est la seule que je sais avec qui je vais la casé alors..._

_Et puis, faut bien un peu démarer l'histoire DDD_

_A bientot _


End file.
